Book 1: Damien's Inferno and the Angel's Betrayal
by rbtbsniall
Summary: This story features my friends and I in the South Park universe. Thanks for reading! Caci and her friends have just recently moved to South Park and met the boys. Strange things start to happen during their junior year and the new kids start to question how the mysterious town is real in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle**

It was just a normal day in South Park, okay hold on let me rephrase that, when has there ever been a normal day in South Park? When I walked into homeroom and was told by Mr./Ms. Garrison, I can't even tell the difference now, that we had four new students joining our class all on the same day was I fazed by it? No. But that's when things started to get strange or as Kenny would say "really f****ed up."

The bell signaling the start of the school day rang and Mr. Garrison, along with the four new students, came inside.

"Okay class let's take our seats, today we have four new students joining our class. This here is Jon, Caci, Kade, and um... How do you say your name Cha-chi?"

"Chasiti." said one of the new girls, rolling her eyes. She was the second-tallest in the group, and her hair was a shade of medium-brown. She wore black pants, black shoes, and a shirt that had a cartoon character saying "RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" on it. Why do I feel like I've heard that phrase before?

Cartman, who sits right next to me, nudged me. "Look Kahl, that tall dude is ginger like you, now you have two can be gay for each other."

"Shut up fatso, you've NEVER had a girlfriend and your sixteen!" I replied.

"Neither have you! Oh wait, you and Stan have always been gay for each other!" Cartman answered.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the guy Cartman had originally mentioned. He had strawberry-blonde hair, and he was very pale. He wore a Darth-Vader shirt and blue jeans. Well great, a fellow Star Wars nerd.

"Would you all like to introduce yourselves?" They all looked at each other expecting someone to volunteer to go first. One of them, Kade I think, shoved a short Asian girl forward.

The girl turned towards us and spoke, " Well since my friends have thrown me under the bus, I'll go first. My name is Caci and I'm a flutist. I'm also slightly obsessed with _The Maze Runner_ , One Direction, Five Seconds of Summer, Glee, and Greek Mythology.

My best friend Stan leaned towards me. "You think you and I should help them find their way around the school after class?"

"Sure." I replied. To tell the truth, it gives me an excuse to talk to Caci. I would never tell anyone this but I've been reading a book about how to pick up girls. Not at a bar but more like a girl you have a crush on. The book said to make sure the girl knows you like otherwise you could be stuck in the friend-zone forever. Since Caci seemed like me, I had already been attracted to her. All I have to do now is not chicken out and possibly ask her out.

Caci walked to the back of the classroom and waited on her friends to finish. Chasiti stepped forward next. "My name is Chasiti and I'm in color-guard. Here's a bit of advice, it any one of you makes me mad and you wake up with a flag shoved up your... anyway just remember who it's from!" She smiled sarcastically and moved to the back of the room with Caci.

The tall guy stepped forward. "My name is Jon and if any of you are in marching band and know any cute sousaphone players let me know."  
"Gay." Cartman blurted out. Jon flipped him off and joined his friends in the back.

Kade was the last to step forward. "Saved the best for last." She paused like she was waiting for an applause or something. Nothing happened. "Anyways, my name is Kade..." The bell for the end of homeroom rang and everyone started to gather their things. "Motherf... I mean, never mind, I'll tell you all tomorrow."  
Kade and her friends gathered by the door after everyone else had left, most likely comparing schedules.

I can't do this. I'll never have a girlfriend and I'll be forever alone. Stan somehow sensed my panic, and he dragged me with him over to the new kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caci's POV**

I stood with my friends in the corner of Mr. Garrison's classroom comparing schedules. South Park High, thankfully, gave you ten minutes to get to class.  
"I still can't believe this place exists, and the characters too! Cartman is so much cuter in person." Kade exclaimed.

"I told you so! Can we take a field trip to Lima, Ohio over spring break?" I asked.

"Oh my God." Chasiti and Jon said in unison.

"It was just a thought." I pouted.

"Anyways, Jon and Kade where do you guys go next. Caci and I both have World History." Chasiti exclaimed.

"Advanced Honors Biology." Jon answered.

"Algebra." Kade replied.

Just then, some of the South Park students came over to us. A boy dressed in orange and green spoke first. "Hi, my name is Kyle," he seemed to be focused on me for some reason. "I heard some of you guys have World History next. This is my friend Stan." He pointed to a boy next to him who wore a brown jacket and a red poof-ball hat. "We can take you to the World History classroom."

I looked over at Stan. He was fidgeting nervously and kept taking glances at Chasiti before looking down at the ground. 'Some one seems to have a little crush.' I thought to myself.

"That's really nice of you guys to offer." I said with a smile.

"Great, you guys have escorts but how are we supposed to figure out where to go?" Kade asked.

Two boys who had been talking to the teacher since class ended walked over. One of them wore a real jacket, and he had spiky blonde hair. The other boy wore an orange parka that covered most of his face.

The blonde boy spoke first. " Hiya fellas! My name is Butters and this here is my boyfriend Kenny." He pointed to the boy next to him. "Who here said they have AP Biology?" Jon raised his hand. "I can take you there if you'd like, and aren't you the one who said you have Algebra next?" He asked Kade. Kade nodded. "Kenny can take you there.

Kenny took down his hood revealing messy blonde hair. "Hello." He said. He turned to Butters, "I'd be happy to escort Kade, babe." He kissed Butters on the cheek, pulling away with a cocky smile on his face.

Butters playfully punched his arm. "Now hush mister, not at school."

We all went our separate ways. As Stan, Kyle, Chasiti, and I were walking to our next class, I was internally cheering that Kyle and Stan were our escorts. Mainly Kyle because he had always been my favorite from the show.

Just to make this clear, my friends and I had just moved to South Park from Tennessee. The strange thing is we actually didn't know South Park was a real place, or that the characters were real. We had originally planned to move in to an apartment in Denver, but we were driving past the sign that said 'South Park' and we were like heck yes!

Another strange thing happened too, as soon as we passed the sign I felt as if we had just passed through some magical border. I tried to drive out of South Park a few days ago and right when I passed the sign it felt like I had just gotten out of magical bubble and when I drove back into town I felt the same affect.

But the strangest thing is that no one here seems to know they're all part of a TV show. I ran into Randy on the street a few days ago and I asked what it was like to be part of a TV show. His response was to look at me like I was insane and walk off muttering "crazy kids..."

Anyway, we reached a stairwell at the end of the hallway and Stan and Kyle held the door open for us. Unfortunately, they also got stuck holding the door for another group of students before they actually start walking down the stairs. Chasiti and I had made it halfway down the stairwell and we were turning to go down another flight of stairs.  
"Do you ever wish schools had escalators?" Chasiti asked me.

"All the time." I replied.

"Same." She answered.

Kyle and Stan finally caught up with us at the bottom of the stairs. Stan went off to talk to Chasiti.

Kyle started talking to me, "Since it your first day here, I was wondering if you and your friend wanted to go to Taco Bell with me and Stan after school."

I smiled, "Her name is Chasiti by the way and we'd love to."

Kyle gave me a look, "You aren't even going to ask her about it?"

I laughed, "If there's one thing Chasiti loves it's food, especially from Taco Bell." I paused. " Just to be clear, it is a Taco Bell and not a UFO crash site right?"

Kyle smiled, "I'm surprised you know about that, although I'm pretty sure fata** put it up all over Instagram."

"Who?" I asked.

"My sort of friend Cartman. We all knew we were going to have new students join our class on Friday. He somehow blackmailed the principal into getting your information. He used your email to figure out your Instagram. He's the one who demanded you follow him." Kyle answered.

"Oh...him. I don't think I've met him yet." I exclaimed.

"Trust me you don't want to." Kyle replied.

Stan led us all into a classroom. "You guys should sit with us. Kyle and I are lonely at this table by ourselves."

Chasiti and I sat opposite of Stan and Kyle at a a group of for desks. I turned to Chasiti. "Do you want to go with Stan and Kyle to Taco Bell after school?"

She gave me a weird look. "Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to? Of course I want go, mainly for the food."

"But Stan and Kyle will be there." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you know me. If marrying food was an option, we would have been married years ago." She answered.

"True." I replied.

The bell for the start of the class rang and the teacher walked in the room. World History is a subject that I literally copied the ENTIRE textbook before we left our last school. I don't really think I need to pay that much attention.

 **Author's Note: Lima, Ohio is the town** _ **Glee**_ **takes place in. Thanks for reading!**?


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon**

"This is the biology room Jon," Butters said as we walked into the classroom, "Here you can sit next to me."

"Thanks Butters." I answered, taking a seat next to him. Why does Butters have to be taken by Kenny?

I looked towards the door of the classroom. I groaned internally because Cartman had just cow through the door. Someone shoot me please. The fat piece of crap was also making his way towards me, yay!

Cartman sat down at the desk right next to mine. 'Fu...' I thought.

Cartman saw me staring at him, and he growled angrily. "What are you looking at ginger?"

I decided not to get in a fight with this fat idiot, so I ignored him. Unfortunately, this only made him angrier. "Hey! I'm talking to you a**hole!"

Thankfully, the bell for the start of class rang. The teacher, I didn't care enough to learn her name, began a long, boring lecture about cells.

Suddenly, a crumbled up piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it up. Scrawled in Cartman's terrible handwriting it read: Why are all of you gingers so stupid?

I rolled my eyes and wrote back: My hair is strawberry blonde. I crumbled it up and threw over to his desk.

Cartman looked at it and smirked. He wrote something down and threw it back. It read: Emphasis on the strawberry, Strawberry Shortcake!"

I started to write something back when I realized the teacher was walking towards us. I slipped the sheet of paper under my binder and pretended to be listening to her stupid lecture. Once she passed by, I took it out, drew a middle finger on it, and threw it back.

Cartman growled angrily when he read it, but he surprisingly didn't write anything back. The teacher passed out a worksheet that I could honestly do in my sleep, so I put it in my binder.

Butters looked over at me, "What the class do you have next Jon?"

"Geometry." I replied.

Butters smiled, "I can take you there if you want. My next class isn't to far from there."

"Thanks Butters." I answered.

The bell for the next class rang. Cartman stood up, walked over towards me, and started to say something. Thankfully, he wasn't at my death yet. As he took his next step, I stuck my foot out and tripped him.

Butters laughed, "Nice." He and I hurried out the door before Cartman could do anything else.

 **AN: Sorry if it's kind of short. Thanks for reading!**?


	4. Chapter 4

**Stan**

 _There's the girl that I like_  
 _Now more than ever she gives me butterflies_

Have I ever told you how ridiculously boring World History is? Our history teacher, some idiot from Quahog named , just keeps rambling on and on. When ever I have a teacher like him, I fear for humanity. Why do we let complete idiots like him have a teaching license?

Anyway, Caci and Chasiti were sitting with us at the group of four where Kyle and I usually sat. It's nice to have other people to talk to. Not that Kyle isn't cool, he's my best friend, he tends to complain about Cartman or lecture me about something from his Advanced Honors Chemistry class. I know that Kyle can't read my thoughts, probably, but YES KYLE I MADE SURE TO SAY ADVANCED HONORS!

So, Chasiti seems kind of creepy. I'm glad Kyle invited them to our daily after school trip to Taco Bell though. I leaned towards Kyle and asked, "Are we paying for them?"

Kyle looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you want to seem like a jerk to them?"

"No." I answered.

"Okay, you're paying for Chasiti." He replied.

I looked up at the teacher's desk. We were supposed to be doing group work on World War II and the Holocaust but our group was mostly just sitting around talking about random things.

"Are we actually going to get anything done?" Kyle asked.

"Probably not, you guys can come over to our apartment so we can finish this after we go to Taco Bell." Caci exclaimed.

"You guys all share an apartment?" I asked.

Chasiti answered, " Us two and Jon and Kade. Trust me living with one idiot is bad enough but multiply that by three and you'll understand what I have to go through on a daily basis. "

Caci looked shocked, "I'm offended."

"You aren't that bad, until you start talking about everything your obsessed with." Chasiti replied.

"It's not that many." Caci argued.

"Would you like me to ATTEMPT to list them all?" Chasiti asked.

"No, I'm good." Caci answered.

started walking around to all the groups so we all pretended to be working. I looked down at the piece of blank notebook paper on my desk. I picked up my pencil and wrote "The Holocaust sucks" on it. Kyle looked over my shoulder and gave me a "Seriously?" look. Underneath what I had already written I added "and so does Kyle." He looked at it and frowned. He moved the paper on to his desk and wrote "I hate you." I wrote back "Love you too bae!"

Once Mr. Griffin walked by our table, Kyle said, "You're disgusting."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Does your girlfriend have to be Jewish?"

"How would I know? I've never actually been in a serious relationship!" He answered.

"You should totally ask Caci out, I can tell you're dying to." I exclaimed.

"Oh please Stan, you think I don't notice you getting all nervous and looking like you might throw up when your around Chasiti." Kyle replied.

"I do not!" I argued.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You act just like you used to with Wendy."

I groaned, "Please don't drag Wendy into this.

Kyle smiled innocently, "Why you used to wuve her!"

I noticed Caci and Chasiti were staring at us. "He's just being stupid, I'll sort it out, just give me a minute." I turned my attention back to Kyle. "Maybe, but at least I actually have the balls to ask a girl out. I'm going to mask Chasiti to go to the movies with me on Friday."

"Good for you." Kyle answered.

"You should ask Caci if she wants to see "The Scorch Trials" with you. I'm SURE she'd say yes." I suggested.

Kyle looked like he was considering it. "Maybe I will, but I don't really want to double with you and Chasiti."

"I'll just take Chasiti to a horror movie, problem solved." I answered.

"The problem isn't solved, you're still here." Kyle stated. I frowned as Kyle kept talking. "I'm just kidding dude, but if your taking Chasiti to see a horror movie are you sure you don't want me to come so you can cry into my shoulder if gets to scary?"

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" I asked.

"Yes Stan, you tell me almost every day." Kyle answered.

"Good." I replied.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chasiti**

*Afterschool

Caci and I were sitting in the back seat of Stan's car as he drove us all to Taco Bell. I'm going to be honest, I'm only going for the tacos...

"So, where did you guys move here from?" Stan asked.

"We're from Tennessee. We'll be here for the rest of the school year, but during the summer we'll probably head back to Nashville for a couple weeks." Caci replied.

Stan attempted a fake country accent, "So are you saying y'all talk like this and listen to country music?"

I rolled my eyes, "Stan, don't make me punch you. Not all people from Tennessee talk like rednecks and listen to just country music."

Kyle laughed, "Stan, you can't really talk. That song you wrote back in fourth grade was pretty much a country song."

Stan quickly defended himself, "At least my mom didn't try to cause a Holocaust but with Canadians."

"Well at least my dad isn't drunk off his a** all the time." Kyle argued.

"I've got an idea! You each have a parent that's a complete whack job, agreed?" I exclaimed.

"Fine." Kyle sighed, "My mom is pretty stupid though."

"And Jersey!" Stan added.

"Stan, you're supposed to say something about how you think your dad is stupid because I did." Kyle complained.

"Ohh! Okay!" Stan said, "My dad's an idiot because he tried to give himself cancer just so he could smoke weed."

"And because he drew penises on my face." Kyle added.

Stan laughed, "Actually Kyle, that was kind of funny."

Kyle huffed and slumped down in his seat. We all sat in silence until Stan parked the car in front of the restaurant. We all got out of the car, and Stan held the door open for us. Kyle and Stan had said they we're paying for us, so Caci told Kyle what she wanted and waited for me to do the same with Stan.

"Hey Stan, can you order the fiesta potatoes and a five-layer burrito for me please?" I exclaimed.

"Sure," Stan answered. "You know I'm paying for you right?"

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

Stan smirked, "My service must be payed for by you kissing me on the cheek!"  
"Fat chance," I responded, "I'm going with Caci to pick a table."

I walked away from Stan and up to my friend. "Took you long enough, where do you want to sit?" She asked.

"Follow me." I said. I walked over to a table towards the back of the dining area and slid into one side of the booth. Caci sat across from me.

"I'm just going to go ahead and say that I guarantee that you and Kyle will be dating in at least a week." I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" She answered. Her cheeks were starting to turn red from embarrassment.

I smirked, "You like him don't you?"

Caci looked up at me, "He was always my favorite character from the show and even if I did have a crush on him I wouldn't tell you."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Remember seventh grade?" She asked.

"Oh..." I answered. I may have told her crush that she kind of liked him, but he forgot about it like the next day so it's not like it mattered.

Kyle walked up with an order ticket and slid into the booth next to Caci. "So, what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Just girl stuff." Caci answered.

"Periods?" Kyle asked with a look of disgust on his face.

I shook my head. "Why do guys always assume that?"

"Just habit I guess." He answered.

"Okay, then I have a question for you. How do guys fit their junk inside super tight skinny jeans?" I asked.

Kyle's face turned bright red. "You should ask Kenny that instead of me." He paused. "You know I think they just called our number, be right back."

I rolled my eyes, "Boys are so stupid sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Caci asked.

Stan and Kyle walked over with trays of food and passed everything out. Stan sat next to me, and I looked over at his food. I think I finally found someone who eats as much as I do.

After we were all finished, Kyle asked, "Hey Caci, would you mind coming with me outside?"

"Sure." She answered. She looked at me with a confused face. I shrugged. "Just go." I mouthed. She and Kyle both got up from the table and walked outside.

"I think Kyle just took her outside to ask if she'd go on a date with him." Stan said to me.

"Really? That's sweet." I answered.

Stan pretended to cry, "I know it is, my little boy has finally grown a pair!"

I laughed, "TMI, Stan."

"Sorry," He apologized, "I got kind of carried away. Anyways, would you like to go see a horror movie with me on Friday night?"

"Seriously?" I asked.

Stan laughed, "You really think I would had asked you if I wasn't being serious?"

"What movie were you thinking of?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He shrugged, "Whatever's playing I guess. The movie theater here is really behind the times, they're still showing movies that came out in the summer." He looked over at me. "I'm still waiting on my answer though."

"Yes, Stan. I'll go with you to the movies." I answered.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Interlude to Chapter 5

**AN #1: This takes place while Stan and Chasiti are having their conversation from the last chapter.**

 **Caci**

Why did my heart rate suddenly sky rocket when we stepped outside? Kyle and I were sitting next to each other on a bench just outside the restaurant.

"I'm just really hoping my girlfriend doesn't have to be Jewish." He stated, finishing whatever he was talking about.

I kind of zoned out for most of whatever he was rambling about but at least I caught the last part. "Why?" I asked.

He answered, "Because there's this really pretty girl I want to ask out, and I'm pretty sure she isn't Jewish. If my mom makes me date a Jewish girl then I wouldn't be allowed to be in a relationship with her."

I frowned, he could be talking about anyone. "I don't think it would matter, as long as you're happy." I replied.

"Well Caci, there's something I wanted to tell you." Kyle exclaimed.

"You can tell me Kyle. If your going to tell me whoever it is you have a crush on, it's not like I'll know them anyway. I just moved here." I looked over at Kyle. He was staring at something way off in the distance. " Kyle?" I asked. No response. I shook his shoulder. "Kyle?" I asked again.

His eyes focused on me after I called his name again. He put both of his hands over his face. "Great, I just completely zoned out didn't I? I'm so stupid."

I put one of my hands on his shoulder to comfort him. "Kyle, you're fine."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, now was there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

Kyle's face lit up, "Right, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday. Stan and Chasiti might be going to see a different movie than us but we could double date at a restaurant afterwards."

I was honestly in shock. I was not expecting Kyle to ask me out at all. I looked back at him and realized he was waiting on me to answer. "I'd love to Kyle."  
He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave me a hug. Behind his back, I did a fist pump in the air. "Yes!" I silently cheered.

 **AN #2: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kade**

"Sup, loser?" I asked. I was standing behind Jon as he was sitting on the couch watching _Glee._ Secretly, I think he likes that song because he gets up in the middle of the night, puts on super tight fitting shorts, and twerks along to it. Don't tell him I said that.

"Watching Glee." He answered. Way to state the obvious.

"Obviously doofus, I'm going to my room to do some stupid s**t." I replied.

"You mean drugs?" He asked.

"No!" I answered. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the bedroom we shared.

I walked inside. The walls on my half of the room were painted black while Jon's side was a dark blue. I logged onto my computer and started playing Minecraft. My friends and I all shared a survival server so I went over to Jon's house, blew it up, and left a sign that read: Screw you ma'am you don't have a home. Afterwards, I ran around doing a bunch of random crap until I passed out.

I dreamt of a kid, maybe nine years old, on a playground. Behind him, I saw a sign that read: South Park Elementary, Home of the Cows. Whoever it was, he was young. The kid had blonde hair, and he dressed like he was from a foreign country. He was sitting on a bench, far off from the actual playground, talking to another student.  
The other kid had dark black hair, and he wore clothes that matched the shade of his hair. He was extremely pale and his eyes were a blood red color. His eyes blazed as if they were on fire, and when he spoke he seemed to be hissing.

"My father is the reason these miserable are alive. Are you telling me, after years of them making picking on you, you want me to spare them Pip?" He asked the boy he was seated beside.

The blonde-haired boy, who's name was apparently Pip, spoke. "Yes Damien, it's not like they've done anything wrong."

Damien scoffed, "Really? Did you now hear a word I told you? They have constantly made fun of you since kindergarten and the fat one hear you up a week ago.

Pip half-smiled. He lifted his left sleeve to reveal a large bruise on his forearm. "It's fine Damien, if I don't say anything to them, they don't usually notice me anyway. Last week was my fault."

"Your fault? He started punching you as soon as you walked through the front doors of the school. You hadn't done anything!" Damien argued.

"But I did," Pip reasoned, "I made the choice to come to school that day. Cartman told me he was going to beat me up the second he saw me the next day. He stayed true to his word."

Damien smiled evilly, "Fine they will be spared but that doesn't mean I can't torture them." His eyes glowed a darker shade of red. The entire playground was set ablaze except for the bench where Damien and Pip sat. The screams of terrified children filled the air as the entire scene was engulfed in flames.

I woke with a start. I looked at my computer screen and saw that a creeper had killed me. Well, I didn't have anything imperative in my inventory anyway. Jon might want the stack of sixty-four diamonds I robbed from one of his chests back though. Oh well!

Suddenly, the silence of the apartment was destroyed by someone blasting music from a speaker. I left my room and went into the living room.

Jon was standing in the center of the room wearing a black leotard. Beyonce's song _Single Ladies_ was coming from the stereo that rested on the bar that was in the kitchen. I snuck into the kitchen and sat down at one of the bar stools. I pulled my phone out and started videoing the ridiculousness that I was, unfortunately, witnessing. I watched attempting to dance along to the song. I nearly burst out laughing but if Jon knew I was videotaping I would be murdered. At least I would die happy. My goal for this school year is to embarrass my friends as much as possible, pretty sure I've got Jon taken care of for the rest of high school and college. I paused the video I was currently filming and sent a five second clip to Caci.

Just then, the door to our apartment opened and Caci, Chasiti, Stan, and Kyle walked in. Jon immediately stopped dancing and rushed to turn off the speaker, but it was to late.  
Stan looked at Jon with wide eyes, "My innocence was just destroyed."

Kyle scoffed, "What innocence?"

I realized that I should probably stop the video and leave the room. Just as I stood up to do so, someone's phone went off. _You look so perfect standing there in my American Apparel underwear and I know now, that I'm so down._ The song was actually kind of fitting considering what Jon was wearing.

Caci pulled out her phone and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on me and I realized she probably just got the message I sent. "Kade, you videoed this?"

Jon whipped around and saw me. He frowned and walked over. My phone was snatched out of my hand, and he looked at it. "You got the whole thing on video?" He asked.

I nodded, "It's not like I was going to do anything with it."

Jon frowned, "I don't believe you but whatever." He walked out of the room.

Kyle walked over to our couch. He sat down, pulled his textbook out and said, "Let's just pretend nothing happened."

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kenny**

I sat down the large bowl of snacks that Cartman made me get for us, mainly him, on his living room table.

"Thanks Kinny." Cartman exclaimed.

I turned around to look at him. "What did you say to me?" I asked with a smirk.

Cartman's face was a dark red. "Nothing a**hole! Just sit down so we can play the game!"

I did as I was told and looked over at the TV screen. Cartman was loading Mario Kart up on his Wii U. Unfortunately, he wasn't stupid enough to try and freeze himself this time.  
I pulled out my phone and texted Stan. "Thanks for leaving me alone with fata**."

Stan's reply came a few seconds later. "Sorry dude, but I met this really cute girl, see you tomorrow at school."  
"I can't believe Kyle and Stan got girlfriends before us, especially Kyle!" Cartman exclaimed.

I scoffed, "First of all, Stan had Wendy before all of us. And second, I have Butters so I don't count."

Cartman laughed, "Kinny, we all know that deep down Butters is a girl. Stop being in denial and accept it."

"Just because he acts girly sometimes doesn't make him a girl stupid." I stated.

"Didn't he dance around in a tutu to Lorde a couple of years ago?" Cartman asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"And didn't he start growing out his hair last year?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"See he's a girl." Cartman exclaimed. He picked up his remote and started choosing the track for the first level.

I tried to push him over for trying to insult my boyfriend, but he was too fat. "You know Cartman, I would insult you back but I'd rather blackmail you. I know you have a mini crush on Kade." I said.

"No, I do not." He replied angrily.

"Stop being in denial and accept it." I quoted.

Cartman looked at me like he was going to slap me but he held back. "It doesn't even matter if I have a crush on Kade. I already know that weird kid who drinks coffee all the time likes her."

"Did you really forget who Tweek was?" I asked.

"I'm just not really good with names." He answered.

"Especially since you never say my name or KYLE's name right." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something po' boy?" Cartman asked.

"No." I answered. I quickly changed the subject, "Tweek is actually kind of cute."

Cartman looked at me with disgust. "Put your gay d**k back in your pants Kinny."

 **AN:Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Stan**

Kyle and I were sitting across from Caci and Chasiti in the apartment they shared along with their other two friends. Caci had her laptop set up on their coffee table, and she was typing up some of the things we were going to use on our poster.

By the way, I really hate our history teacher . He was lecturing us for the entire class and then one minute before the bell rings he says, "Just so we're clear the groups you all are in now are required to have a poster and presentation ready in two days. Except, you aren't allowed to work on the poster in class tomorrow only your presentation."

"Well, s**t." I cursed facing Kyle. As soon as we were out in the hallway, Kyle walked up to the name tag by the classroom door and flipped it off.

Caci walked over to us, "We can work on the poster at our apartment afterschool."

Chasiti stood next to her, "I thought we were going to eat afterschool."

"We still are but we still have to do the stupid project." Caci replied.

So, here we are working on our d**n project. Kyle was calling out ideas for Caci to type while I was helping Chasiti write out a supply list. Our list actually looked like chicken scratch since our handwriting was terrible.

"Hey guys, do you care if me and Chasiti run to the store to get some supplies?" I asked.

Kyle shook his head, "Caci and I can head to the library while you guys do that."

"We can take my car." Caci said while grabbing her car keys. "Are you guys going to walk?"

"I parked my car in the parking lot." I answered.

We were about to leave when Kade came out of the room she shared with Jon. She wore a sports bra and shorts. She stopped when she realized we were all staring at her. "Sup?" She asked, "I was just going to the gym after I figured out where my iPad went."

Caci started dying laughing, "You were going to the gym?!"

"Maybe, it's probably going to me more of a workout just to get there. Anyway, have you seen my iPad?" Kade asked.

Chasiti answered, "Did you check Jon's bed?"

Kade went back into her room and reappeared seconds later with her iPad. "You didn't tell me you were having people over, I would have put something on over what I'm wearing."

Caci stopped laughing and answered, "I texted you about it a few minutes ago, I didn't know you were already home!"

Kade started to argue, "I didn't get a text..." She was interrupted by a phone playing "Carry on My Wayward Son." She pulled her phone out and read aloud, "BTW, Stan and Kyle are coming over. Please don't do anything weird or stupid." She looked up from her phone, "To late now." She walked out of the front door or the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

We all stood in place processing what happened for a few minutes. Chasiti shoved us all out the door before anything else crazy could happen.

 **Caci**

Kyle and I were driving to the library to research our project, I was thinking about what Kyle had said earlier.

"So just so we're clear, Caitlyn Jenner isn't a hero?" I asked.

Kyle sighed, "I was forced to say that back in fourth grade by a stupid organization."

"I thought you said Stan's dad was part it." I exclaimed.

"That's exactly why it was stupid." Kyle stated.

"Okay then." I answered.

"Maybe you should pay attention to the road." Kyle said.

I smirked, "I'm trying to, your hotness is what's distracting me."

Kyle frowned, "Stop flirting with me." I could tell he wanted me to keep going though.

I smiled, "Why, you started it?"

Kyle scoffed, "How did I start it?"

"You set your self up by saying I should pay attention to my driving." I answered.

"Whatever." Kyle replied. He looked up at the road. "Turn here and then the destination should be on the left."

"Thanks Google Maps." I answered.

"I hate you." Kyle replied.

I looked over at him innocently, "If you hate me then why are you going on a date with me on Friday?"

Kyle stared to say something but he stopped himself. I turned my attention back to the road with a smirk. I pulled into the parking lot of the library and we both got out. Kyle walked ahead of me towards the doors.

"I'm driving on the way back."He exclaimed.

"That's fine." I replied.

Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me. "Why did you agree to that so quickly?"

I smiled, "I heard that you have an explosive temper."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Who did you here that from?"

"Kenny, we have honors biology last period together." I answered.

Kyle frowned, "If you get a phone call about a murder happening in the crappy part of town tonight, ignore it." For some reason he started to blush, "Since you don't know your way around here, do you mind if I..." He trailed off.

"Mind if you...?" I asked.

Kyle started blushing. He grabbed my hand, whirled around, and half-led, half-dragged me through the doors of the library and the rest of the building. He stopped when we reached the center of the library where there were wooden tables and chairs were set up. Kyle let go of my hand, and we sat down at one of the tables. "Do you want to split up and meet back here if we find anything?"

"Sure," I answered. "Why did we decide to do our project on Auschwitz?"

Kyle shrugged, "It seemed easy at the time."

"I'm just going to blame it on Stan." I exclaimed.

"Works for me. Kyle replied. He walked off in one direction and I started walking the other way. I had walked a good distance when I realized I probably should have asked where the non-fiction section was. Crap.

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jon**

Okay, Kade almost convinced me to help trash #TMR, Flags, All AP classes, and SAVE THE COWS's project. I just came up with all those nicknames on the spot, high-five self. Anyway, I decided against it out of the goodness of my heart. Just kidding, I just really don't want to get murdered by anyone today.

My phone buzzed and Lea Michele's version of "Don't Rain on My Parade" started playing. I swear I didn't set that as Caci's ringtone. I looked at the message she sent me, "Hey Bigfoot," First of all, everyone is Bigfoot compared to her. "I found this really cute guy at the library." The next thin that came through was a picture of Thomas Brodie-Sangster on the cover of "The Scorch Trials."

 _Of course._ I thought.

She sent me another text, "Or there's there's this other really cute guy and he's actually gay like you!" She also sent a picture of Chris Colfer probably off the back of one of his books.

I sighed and texted back, "Is there another option?"

She replied seconds later, "No Kyle is mine. :P"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you guys coming home soon?"

"Yeah, can you tell Kade to stop being so weird for me if she's home?" She responded.

"Why?" I sent.

"Because it's Kade." She replied.

 **AN: Sorry it was kind of short, Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Caci**

 _*Later that night..._

Chasiti, Kade, and I were sitting in the living room watching _Family Guy._ Jon was asleep in the room he shared with Kade. "I'm going to try to drive out of town and see if South Park comes up on Netflix." I picked up my phone from beside me and started texting Kyle since no one here was doing anything fun. Unfortunately, he didn't answer.

"Good for you." Chasiti answered without taking her eyes of the screen.

"Thanks..." I said rolling my eyes.

"I just had the best idea." Kade stated.

"What?" I asked putting my phone down.

"I'll tell you but were you scrolling through Tumblr just a second ago." Kade replied.

"Of course not." I lied.

"Sure..." Chasiti exclaimed.

"Anyway, you know that prank where you stick someone's hand in warm water while they're asleep and it makes them pee?" Kade asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Let's do that to Jon." Kade exclaimed.

"Why would we prank him?" I asked.

"Because we're his friends and he's weird." Chasiti answered.

"How about because he's gay?" Kade suggested.

I laughed, "You can use that excuse I'll say you guys dragged me into it."

Chasiti got up from the couch and turned the TV off, "I'll fill up a pot with hot water." She went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go change my shirt first." I exclaimed.

"Why?" Kade asked.

"Remember what happened the last time we tried to prank him late and night on his birthday? We walked in and he was..you know." I replied.

"Oh yeah," she said, "The stain from it NEVER came out of my shirt, I should probably change too." She walked off.

 _*Ten minutes later..._

We walked into the room. Chasiti was carrying the pot filled with water. "Can you hurry up?" She asked.

Kade started to tiptoe over to Jon's side of the room. "Let me make sure he's out." She whispered.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, looking over at her outfit.

She stopped walking and looked down at her clothes. "What? I don't really care if I get stuff on this I've had it since I was twelve."

"Ponies?" I asked. She was wearing a My Little Pony pajama set.

"Don't judge me...You're wearing a 5SOS shirt, I thought you didn't want to get your clothes ruined." She exclaimed.

"First, it's a tank top get your facts straight. Second, why do you think I'm not over where you are?" I answered.

"You suck." Kade said.

"And you swallow." I replied.

Kade rolled her eyes and she continued making her way towards Jon's bed. She made it over to where he was sleeping, and she motioned form us to come over. Chasiti and I went to the other side of his bed. "Wait..." Kade exclaimed "There's something in his hands."

Jon jumped up out of his bed with a weird battle cry. "Traitors!" He shouted. He started to spray us with the cans of whipped cream he held in his hands. I pulled my robe tightly around myself saving my shirt.

"RUN!" Kade shouted. Chasiti took the pot of warm water and tossed its contents onto Jon.

"OWW! What the f**k?" Jon shouted.

"It wasn't that hot you big baby!" Chasiti yelled back as she ran out of the room."

We all collapsed onto the couch leaving Jon in his room. Suddenly, an arrow with a plunger for a tip sailed into the room and stuck to the wall. "What have I told you about firing your bow inside?!" I yelled. I heard a door slam from down the hallway.

"You guys shouldn't have brought your bows." Kade stated.

"Archery is fun until someone tries to be Green Arrow!" I shouted.

Chasiti got up and pulled the arrow off of the wall. "There's a piece of paper attached to it." She pulled the sheet of notebook paper off of the shaft of the arrow and read it aloud, "This officially starts our household prank war."

"Well great..." I exclaimed.

Kade got up from the couch and went to her room. "Hey d**k! Why'd you lock me out?!" She shouted at the door.

I heard Jon's voice shout back at her. "You can sleep on the couch!"

Chasiti tapped me on the shoulder and we both ran into our room, locking the door behind us. I cut the light off and we both got into bed on opposite sides of the room.

Kade's voice came from somewhere in the apartment. "You guys! That a**hole locked my out of my room. Can I crash with you guys?" She paused. "YOU GUYS SUCK!"

 **AN:Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kyle**

I walked into 's classroom a few minutes later than I usually did. The new kids were already here, and they were sitting at one of the lab tables in the room. I walked over to them and placed a hand in Caci's shoulder. She jumped in surprise but when she realized it was me, she relaxed.  
She leaned towards me and whispered. "Don't do that!"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because we all tried to prank Jon, we failed, and now he's a household prank war." She answered.  
"Mind if I join in getting him back?" I asked.  
"I guess." She replied.  
Kade cleared her throat, and we both turned to look at her. "You guys are sooooo adorkable."  
I rolled my eyes, "Is that even a word?"  
"It is now." She answered.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stan walk into the room. He spotted us and headed over. "Hello newbies and Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and I have decided to throw you guys a welcome to South Park party at your apartment Saturday night."  
"Don't you mean, Welcome to Hillbilly h*ll?" Kade replied.  
"I was part of planning the party too." I exclaimed.  
Stan answered, "Yeah, but you would have blown the whistle on it. We told you we weren't going to do it so you wouldn't say anything."  
"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Wait a second, your saying that you guys decided to throw a party at our apartment WITHOUT our permission?" Caci challenged.  
"We're taking care of decorations, food, and guests." Stan explained.  
"Are you going to take everything down and clean up?" Jon asked.  
"I'll make sure we do." I answered.  
Cartman walked into the classroom and heard our conversation. "I won't help clean up anything." He said as he sat down his books on his desk.  
"No one asked for your opinion!" I yelled at him.  
"Shut up Kahl!" He called back. Cartman and J started arguing.  
Someone from behind me called out, "There they go again."

 **Stan**  
 _*Afterschool_  
Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and I were sitting in my room trying to come with ideas for the welcome party. Butters was at the store buying snacks for the party.  
"Come on guys, we have to come up with something." Kyle exclaimed.  
"I'm confused, are we going to just kick them of their apartment while we decorate Saturday?"  
Kyle looked like he was thinking, "We can invite them all to the mall to hang out. We'll go in pairs, Cartman and Kenny will go first and then me and Stan. We can have Butters be our spy to make sure they don't try to go back to their apartment."  
Butters opened the door to the room and brought in all his shopping bags. He sat them down. "We're you guys saying saying something about me?" He sat down next to Kenny and rested his head on Kenny's shoulder.  
"Just that we're going to need you as a spy babe." Kenny answered. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.  
Cartman was lying on my bed eating Cheetos. "We still don't have a theme."  
Kyle looked at him angrily, "Maybe we would have come up with something already if you actually helped you fat piece of crap!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Kyle this isn't the time to start arguing."  
"Don't you fellas think I'll get grounded if I spy on people?" Butters asked.  
Cartman answered him angrily, "Butters, I swear to GAWD! If you start complaining about getting grounded again, I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands, with my bare hands Butters!"  
"Okay, okay." Butters replied. He started to curl up into a ball.  
Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey guys, I just got a really good idea for the theme. What if we..." I continued to explain my idea.  
"That's actually not a bad idea, Stan." Kyle exclaimed, giving me a high five.  
"Okay, now what kind of music are we going to play over the speakers?" Kenny asked.  
"How about 5SOS, 1D, Panic! At the Disco, and MCR since those are bands they all like?" Kyle suggested.  
"I think that's everything we had to take care of." I exclaimed.  
"Well now that we're done I can do this, CARTMAN! You didn't help us at all." Kyle shouted.  
"Yes, I did. I've been helping Stan clean out his pantry." Cartman answered.  
"You ate three whole bags of Cheetos!"I exclaimed.  
"Exactly." Cartman replied.

AN: Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chasiti**

"Why are you freaking out so much?" I asked Caci. She was currently frantically running around our apartment trying to find a pair of earrings.  
"I'm freaking out because I saw my earrings earlier and now they disappeared!" She exclaimed.  
Kade came into the room holding something in her hand. "Do you want to borrow my toaster earrings?"  
I sighed, "Why do you still have those?"  
"I found them!" Caci shouted. She sat down on the couch next to me and put them in. "I like your dress." She commented.  
"Thanks." I replied. I had on a plain, dark blue dress with a simple white overthrow and flats. Nothing overly fancy.  
I looked over at Caci. "You look like Wendy." She had on a dark purple sweater, skinny jeans, and flats.  
"Whatever." She answered, rolling her eyes.  
Kade sat down in the recliner across from us. "Are the guys coming in for a few minutes before you leave?" She asked.  
"Why?" I answered.  
"Because I was going to try to slip a condom into their back pocket. You kids shouldn't go crazy tonight." Kade replied.  
"Please don't make me slap you..." Caci exclaimed.  
Before Kade could say anything else, the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and opened the door. Stan stood in the doorway wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans. He looked down at himself and then back at me. "I think I'm underdressed."  
I smiled, "You're fine Stan, let's go before anyone does anything stupid." I glared at Kade.  
She held her hands up in surrender. "Have fun kids."  
I pulled the door closed behind me as we left the apartment and walked to Stan's car.  
I stopped at the passenger's side of the car, and Stan walked and opened the door for me. "Off to the movies we shall go my fair lady."  
"Stan keep in mind that I could beat you up if I wanted to." I exclaimed.  
Stan smirked, "But you won't because I'm awesome."  
"I'll think about it." I answered.

 **Caci**  
A little while after Chasiti and Stan left, the doorbell rang a second time. I was going to answer the door but Kade stopped me.  
"You don't have a dad so I got this." She replied. I put my head in my hands. What's she going to do now? Kade pulled opened the door and yanked Kyle through the doorway by the arm.  
"Hi Kade." Kyle said. He was wearing a dark green sweater and khakis.  
"Don't hi me mister, you better behave tonight. I'll go ahead and warn you, three out of the four people who live here are archers." She replied.  
I sighed, "You aren't one of them..." Kyle noticed me sitting in the room, and he smiled. He started to walk towards me but Kade stopped him.  
"Take my threat seriously!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes sir, ma'am...which ever you prefer." He answered.  
"Good." Kade replied. She hugged him for some reason and then walked out of the room.  
I took this as my cue to stand up. "That was really weird but should we get going?"  
"I'll just pretend that nothing happened! Let's go." Kyle exclaimed. He offered me his arm and we left the apartment.

 _At the movie theater's parking lot..._  
"Kyle, why are we stalking them?" I asked. Kyle had driven us to the theater in his dad's can, and we were currently watching Stan and Chasiti. We were parked on the opposite side of the row they were and three cars down so they couldn't see us.  
"I already told you. It's not stalking it's called being someone's best friend."  
He answered. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. He jumped up and suddenly squeezed my arm. "They're getting out!"  
I somehow managed to pry his death grip on my arm off. "Wait for them to walk towards the theater and then we'll follow them. Just please don't cut off the blood flow to my arm next time."  
"Oh sorry." He replied. "Let's go!" We both got out of the car and crouched behind the car that was parked in front of us.  
I looked around the car. Chasiti and Stan were standing around talking about something. I ducked behind the car and looked at Kyle. "What time does their movie start?"  
"I'm about ten minutes but their probably just trying to kill time so they don't have to sit through the credits."  
"Umm...excuse me." A voice said. Kyle and I looked up to see a man looking at us with car keys in his hand.  
"I am so sorry sir, is this your car?" I asked. I stood up from being crouched on my knees but considering that I'm shorter than about ninety-eight perfect of the population this guy still towered over me. Kyle stood up behind me.  
"Yes." He replied, clearly annoyed.  
"I apologize sir, we were just doing some mission impossible work and your car happened to be close by, we'll get out of your way now." Kyle exclaimed. We moved out of the man's way and backed up towards our car.  
"Whatever." The man replied. He got in his car and drove off.  
"Time for Plan B." Kyle told me, "Go make sure Chasiti and Stan are still talking and then meet me back here."  
"Okay, but then what are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Stand here and wait for you to get back, obviously." He replied.  
"You're such a dork." I whispered.  
"Just go." Kyle ushered.  
I crouched down and snuck over two cars ahead of our day in the row. I was close enough that I could here what they were saying.  
"Do you think we should head in now?" Stan asked.  
"Give it about another three minutes and then yeah." Chasiti replied.  
I took off running and ducked between the row of cars that was behind ours. I ran up behind Kyle and tapped him on the shoulder.  
He jumped. "How did you do that?"  
"I'm a ninja," I replied, "at least now you know not to mess with me."  
"Find out anything?" He asked.  
"Yeah, they're going to head inside in about three minutes." I answered.  
"Seriously? Come on!" He started to drag me through the parking lot, by the arm, as he sprinted towards the building.  
"Kyle! They'll see us if we run down this aisle!" I exclaimed.  
"I knew that!" He replied. We ran through the two rows of cars beside us and up towards the building. We ducked behind the corner of the building just in time to see Chasiti and Stan approach the entrance. For some reason, they stopped before they went in, and Stan glanced in our direction. Kyle and I ducked behind the building. I looked back around the corner to see Chasiti and Stan walking around the opposite side of the building.  
Kyle put his head over mine since he was at least seven inches taller than me. "S**t they're circling around, they must know we're here!" This time, he grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me inside the building.  
"Welcome to the theater! Can I help you two?" The ticket salesman asked.  
"Yeah, in a few minutes but thank you." Kyle answered. He proceeded to drag me behind a large cardboard cut out poster for a movie. We both crouched down and waited.  
I looked down and realized we were still holding hands. "Kyle, as much as I appreciate the sweet gesture your hands are kinda sweaty." I exclaimed.  
"Oh sorry." He answered. He let go of my hand and wiped his hands on his pants.  
Suddenly, my phone started going off with texts from Kade. I pulled it out of my pocket and tried to turn it off, but there were to many pictures of Kade and Jon goofing off back at home coming through.  
"Here let me see it." Kyle exclaimed, holding his hand out. I handed him my phone, and he started to type something into it.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Solving two of your problems." He answered. He handed it back to me, and I noticed the notifications for Kade's messages were turned off.  
"You only took care of one thing. What was my other problem?" I asked.  
"Look at your contacts." He replied.  
I did what he say and I saw a new contact that read: **Kyle**? ﾟﾒﾚ

 **AN: Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Stan**

"Stan come on, they probably went inside." Chasiti called from behind me.  
We were walking through the parking lot after running all the way around the building. I was about to up but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed Chasiti's hand and ran towards the what I'd seen. "Look! This is 's van! Kyle and Caci must already be here!" I exclaimed as we stopped in front of the car.  
"So, they're obviously not inside the car. What do we do now?" Chasiti asked.  
"I don't know, let's just head inside. The previews start in a few minutes." I replied while starting the walk to the theater's entrance. "We'll find a way to get them back though."  
We entered the building and I approached the ticket salesman, paying for two. I handed Chasiti hers, and she looked down at it. "Seriously Stan, _Ouija_? No one has even heard of this movie."  
"It's either this or _The Peanut's Movie._ " I stated.  
"I honestly think a movie about two talking peanuts would be more interesting." She replied.  
I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the concessions counter. We bought our snacks and headed towards our theater. "Are you really expecting us to eat all of the food you bought? Not that it would be an issue." Chasiti exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. I motioned towards the food in her hands. "Everything you're holding is yours." I motioned to all of the food in my arms. "This is all mine."  
Chasiti frowned as she pushed the door for the theater open. She let the door swing closed before I even had a chance to start walking in. I put my back to the door and pushed it open. Chasiti stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. "Took you long enough" was all she said.  
We walked farther in the room until we could see the seats. "Where do you want to sit?" I asked.  
Chasiti had already started up the stairs. "My family and I always sit at the top." I followed her and sat next to her. I surrounded myself with my bounty of food and started eating as the lights began to dim.  
"And now presenting the movie no one has ever seen or cares about." Chasiti stated in an announcer voice.

 **Kyle**

Caci and I climbed out from behind the cardboard cut out when we saw Stan and Chasiti disappear down the hallway. I had bought our tickets and now, we were currently sitting on the edge of a water fountain in the center of the lobby.  
"How much longer until our movie starts?" Caci sighed, stretching her arms upward.  
I looked down at my watch, "About half an hour."  
"Ok." She paused, thinking about something, "I know what we should do! Hold up ten fingers."  
I did as I was told. "Are we playing never have I ever?"  
She nodded, "I'll go first." She paused, and then she spoke again. "Never have I ever had a mom that tried to destroy an entire country."  
I frowned, "That's not fair." I put one of my fingers down.  
"It's your turn." Caci exclaimed.  
I thought about some of the things we've talked about. "Never have I ever went to a school dance with a gay dude."  
"It was freshmen year." She pouted.  
"Who was the guy?" I asked.  
"Why? Are you jealous?" She teased.  
"No...just take your turn!" I exclaimed.  
"Ok Kyle, but just so you know it's ok to admit that your jelly." She smirked. "Anyway, never have I ever been plastic-wrapped to a tree by my best friend's dad."  
I put a finger down, "How much of the stupid crap that I've had to deal with has Stan told you?"  
"Quite a lot actually, we have fifth period together." She answered.  
"Well great, how about we go ahead and find our seats before anything else embarrassing I've ever done gets revealed." I exclaimed.  
"Someone's just a sore loser." Caci muttered under her breath.  
I was going to shove her into the fountain, but that probably would have been a jerk move. Instead, I extended my hand and helped her up. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything. Let's go."  
We found our theater number and went inside. "How about we sit at the bottom of the top section? That way no one can sit directly in front of us." Caci suggested.  
We sat down and a few minutes later the lights began to dim. "As soon as the super cute guy you like comes on, point him out so I know who I'm competing with."  
Caci laughed in response and leaned in closer to me. Her eyes locked onto the screen as the action started.


End file.
